Tower
Tower was '''one of the 15 new contestants that competed in Season 3 of snowruntlvr's BFDI Camp being also the first spanish spaker (as first language) to participate in his camp series. '''Coverage WIP Personality "Quiero hacer de mis sueños otra realidad, una donde el mundo sensible deje ser simplemente una <> de un mundo ideal, que sean apreciados mis dotes y mi sintaxis, así como, convivir en familia y con mis seres más queridos aprovechando cada momento valioso de mi existir y ser orgulloso de lo que me ha tocado ser" -Tower Summarizing Tower's personality he is seemed to be a nice person with other people that wishes the best for everyone else. It may sound bland but for he it means everything for he and his life (and his way to live it) Tower (or Prince Tower) speaks two languages: Spanish (being his first one) and English (the second one) With only being a teen, in his daily life he needs to get over with some "daily" problems: school, kingdom, responsibilities and other stuff. <<''Mientras tanto...'' Tower es un chico - objeto como cualquier otro. Su diferencia entre los demás es su procedencia, la familia real. Probablemente su llegada a la escuela no es tan bien recibida, no se anuncia como el príncipe heredero de la corona (...) él prefiere no contar esas cosas. Si ya cree que su vida ha sido un desastre, él se encuentra indefenso para su mayor temor (...) tener que revelar sus mayores secretos ocultos. Feliz, simpático y poético por fuera... Oscuro, nervioso e indefenso por dentro. No es que sea bipolar o algún otro trastorno (...) la escuela, sus padres, su futuro y lo mas preocupante para él... su amor.>> -(The Tower proyect without name - Wattpad) As for the future king there is a principal problem with him (...) he doesn´t like princess, instead of this, he is gay and he perfectly knows that this can affect him in his future life. Otherwise, he is proud of him and he already has a boyfriend: Plantern, that he says he is "his truly love" As for now Tower's user decided to continue the big project (where along his others OCs: Plantern, Clipboard, Hidrógeno, Tewer, Nacatamal, Piano and Router) to describe the whole personality of Tower. Unlucky, this project will be in full Spanish and probably won't get a translation to the English language. <> Voting WIP Other Appearances He co-host InfernoSlayer's camp "Inanimate Circuitry" and also hosts his own camp for spanish speakers "Carreras Sobre Torres Originales" camp that is in hiatus for now. Fun Facts -Tower has a total of 17 re-designs where the majority of them are some concept-arts. -Though he is 15 he sometimes like to act and think as a little kid. -He hates when someone calls him "castle" -Contestants tend to have a fetish for him for some reasons -Spell Book Sucks -Tower is known to have a fetish for plantern -Tower, indeed, is not Mexican WIP Category:Images